Flame to Flame
by YAn ENfys
Summary: Chapter 3 : So, Kyo, Iori and Shingo is in Iori's attic and is messing with the mirror-shaped Orochi artifact. Something grave will happen... a switching heheheh... I'd be grateful if you would R&R, cos this is my very first fic ever.
1. Phoney Problems

Disclaimer : KoF belongs to SNK/Playmore.  
  
I know I have an idiotic sense of humor.  
  
Yes, my fave chara is Iori Yagami.  
  
Ah, can't find a better intro. Maybe next chapters would be better... ( I hope)  
  
Flame to Flame  
  
It was a nice, Sunny morning. Kyo has just taken a bath and is now in his bedroom.  
  
Kyo:(In front of a mirror) aren't I a handsome boy!  
  
Good morning, crimson flames! (Lit his flame on his hand)  
  
Good morning, heat-resistant jacket and bullet-proof T-shirt! (Took his '99-'02 clothing from a wall hanger and put it on)  
  
Good morning, my favorite comb! (Combed his hair)  
  
Boy, aren't I the coolest and strongest guy in the world!?  
  
The door opened and smashed the wall in its path. Yuki entered Kyo's room.  
  
Upon seeing her, Kyo extended his arms, intending to hug her.  
  
Kyo:Ahh... Yuki, my love! My clearest drops of dew in the morning, my attractive flower in the night...! (In attempt to seduce)  
  
Yuki pointed towards the door and opened her mouth to speak. But Kyo failed to notice it and continued.  
  
Kyo:My beloved ever-beautiful-lovely-little-slim-sweet-cute-girlfriend... Aren't I the luckiest guy in the world? (Grinned)  
  
Yuki:Umm... Yagami is on the phone, Kyo. He wants to talk to you.  
  
Surprisingly, although Kyo has been unstable since KoF 2001, he burst in anger, scaring Yuki to death.  
  
Kyo:SAY WHAAAAT.........???!!!  
  
Supernatural images of faces of the evil path of Kusanagi family can be seen in his aura. Yuki crouched in a corner with her hands held up in front of her face.  
  
Yuki:R-r-really, I'm serious, honey. Y-you were scary...  
  
Kyo:GRRRRRRRRRR...... Him! Isn't he the greatest scum, ^%&$#*@(!)%&-!(@&%()#!*@#($&!@* fool, !@(&%^!@&$^#&!*@(!%#^ dirty @*!&$^-!@^%#&*!^$!@* shit !@(&$!@&$!*@#&!%#^@&$!^@ in this world?!  
  
I'll do what he wants me to do! (Lit his flame, put an evil-looking mask on)  
  
I'll kill him, (punches into the air)  
  
I'll smash him, (kicks into the air)  
  
I'll destroy him, (swings both arms around)  
  
I'll... (saw Yuki sobbing in the corner)  
  
I'll... (realizes that Yuki is scared)  
  
I'll...  
  
... /._.\  
  
[I feel bad; I must have sounded Yagamish…]  
  
Kyo turns toward the door and throws his mask away.  
  
Kyo:I'll talk to him…  
  
Yuki was delighted, and ran after Kyo...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Iori was inside a telephone box. He held the phone to his face with his right hand.  
  
Iori:...  
  
...  
  
[Why am I calling Kyo about this? I hate him]  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
[And he's sure is slow about phone…]  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
[Man, this is annoying]  
  
...  
  
... *Vwooosshh...*  
  
... [Looks like there's a building on fire]  
  
*Vwooosshh...* [And it's very hot in here]  
  
Kyo picked up his phone, thinking Yagami was still on the line.  
  
Kyo:Hello, Yagami?!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...?  
  
???  
  
Damn that piece of trash! (slams the phone down)  
  
At the same time, Firefighters are taking care of a telephone box on purple fire. Iori can be seen striding away from the place calmly and uncaringly.  
  
Iori:... [I should've known anger can drive my flames up]  
  
... [Damn the government, why don't they make fireproof telephone boxes?]  
  
... [I'll look for another one, I guess…]  
  
A few moments later, Kyo's phone rings again.  
  
Kyo:Hello...?  
  
Iori's voice : Hel... *click*  
  
Kyo:Stupid shit...  
  
Another phone box was on another purple fire and was taken care by firefighters. Iori was walking away from it in the same attitude, except he looked angrier.  
  
Iori:... [This one's not fireproof either...]  
  
Again, Kyo's phone ring.  
  
Kyo:Hello!  
  
...  
  
KoF? Game store?  
  
Wrong number! (*slam!*)  
  
One other phone box was on purple fire, this time it's also heavily wrecked. Iori was striding away from it, even angrier than before.  
  
Iori:... [Out of order! Better go down with the flames!]  
  
Kyo's phone rings again, Kyo rushes towards it in a blink.  
  
Kyo:HELLOOO!!!  
  
Beni's voice : Yo, Kyo.  
  
Kyo:Oh, Beni... (calmed down all of a sudden)  
  
Beni:What's with the angry tone?  
  
Kyo:Nah, jus a little problem involving Yagami…  
  
Iori is in a new, clean, nice phone box. He dials Kyo's number.  
  
Iori:... [Hope this one's well...]  
  
...  
  
Operator's recorded voice : The number you are calling is busy, please try again~...  
  
Iori:Grrrkkk... Grrrkkk... Grrrraaaaahhh...!!!  
  
*KA-BOOOM!*  
  
A new, clean, nice phone box exploded.  
  
Iori's anger could no longer be held.  
  
Iori:(Eyes RED) forget it! I'm heading straight to Kyo's house regardless of whatever might happen!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo was still talking to Benimaru.  
  
Beni:I'll come over to your house tomorrow okay? Bye.  
  
Kyo:Fine with me. Bye.  
  
Kyo went to his room.  
  
And thus, this chapter ends.  
  
Shingo will appear in chapter 2. So far the image's on my mind.  
  
I'll try to make it more enjoyable. Sorry for the sickness you get through reading this fic. Thanks for the attention... ^v^ 


	2. Here's Shingo

Here's Shingo...  
  
Flame to Flame  
  
So far the sun still manages to stay and shine on the Earth to brighten the day...  
  
Kyo was lying on his bed, in his room... Best to not be interrupted at the moment...  
  
But then again...  
  
The bell rang. Kyo ran to the front door.  
  
Kyo: Now who could that be?  
  
Kyo opened the door. His face showed signs of surprise upon seeing the guest.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Iori: Kyo's house is still about 20 blocks further...  
  
Back to Kyo...  
  
Shingo: Helloooooooooooooooooo, Kyo-Saaaaan!!!!!! (cheerfully)  
  
A second later, Shingo was crouching on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Shingo: (Teary) WhaddidIdo?  
  
Kyo: ... (has smashed Shingo's head)  
  
More importantly, what are you doing here, Shingo?  
  
Shingo: (Stood up) How mean! So I may not visit you as a friend or a pupil?  
  
Kyo: (Calmly turned away) Not that, you've just unluckily chosen the wrong moment.  
  
Shingo followed Kyo inside. Suddenly Kyo turned to face him.  
  
Kyo quickly leaned till their face ranged just a few centimeters away.  
  
Kyo: Why are you following me inside? Haven't I told you to scram? You've chosen the exactly wrong moment. I'm *busy* upstairs, Shingo.  
  
Shingo: No I won't go! Not before you teach me new moves.  
  
Kyo: (Backed away)  
  
You're good enough yourself, at least you can toss Daimon's son away.  
  
Shingo: But I end up getting tossed in return!  
  
Please, Kyo-san!!! Teach me new moves, cooler moves!!!  
  
Suddenly Yuki appeared on the stairs. Kyo withdrew his hand which was near collision with Shingo's whiny face.  
  
Yuki: Oh, so Shingo's here! That's good.  
  
Kyo's face went pale.  
  
Kyo: B-b-but, Yuki, I thought we were just busy upstairs...  
  
Yuki: Ah, not in front of a kid. Anyway, I'm gonna go shopping. I was worried that you might be lonely. But with Shingo here, it's okay, isn't it?  
  
Kyo: No, my Yuki, I'm always lonely when you're not around.  
  
Yuki: Really? Then I actually wonder how you have been managing to perform so well in KoFs when I always try to make you stay. And I rarely watch the tournament anyway...  
  
Kyo and Shingo got their tongues stolen by Orochi.  
  
Yuki was already on the door.  
  
Yuki: See you later, boys. Have a good exercise!!!  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
Kyo: (Stares blankly at the front door) So I guess I have no choice...  
  
Backyard of Kyo's house, a few seconds later.  
  
Shingo: Gwaaaaaaaaa.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*SMASH!*  
  
Kyo threw Shingo out to the ground.  
  
Kyo: Now, Shingo… Try to make yourself *useful* at least a bit wouldn't you?  
  
Shingo: [Uh-oh... He's undoubtedly angry…]  
  
Iori stared at the front door of Kyo's house.  
  
Iori: ...  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
Iori: ...  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
Iori: ... [I really have been training my patience hard, haven't I? It's necessary to control Riot Blood...]  
  
Fifteen minutes later, which means an hour has passed in silence for Iori...  
  
Iori: ... [My muscles are getting stiff…]  
  
Another fifteen minutes...  
  
Iori: ... [I have rung the bell haven't I?]  
  
Another five minutes...  
  
Iori was walking away, he decided to round the house instead...  
  
Iori: [Shoulda remembered I haven't told Kyo I would come.]  
  
[Hey, sounds like people on the backyard]  
  
Indeed, Kyo was playing rough on his little poor disciple.  
  
Scorches were all over Shingo.  
  
Kyo: Ah, get up, dammit! You said you wanted to beat up Iori.  
  
Shingo: (Unbalanced) Y-yea, Kyo-san! But even now he won't stand me a chance, eh?  
  
Kyo: ... Arrogant little brat, if you don't ...  
  
(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Kyo and Iori saw each other.  
  
Shingo noticed his master's face grew stern.  
  
Shingo: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! YAGAMIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cowers down)  
  
As expected, Kyo and Iori got into a fight soon.  
  
Kyo: Eat flame, orange, it'll litter your face and destroy your nails! ACKKK!!!!  
  
Iori: Hahahah!!! I think my flames suits you better then yours do mine! ARGH!!!  
  
Kyo: There! Should teach you not to mess with Orochinagi! OOOFFF...!!!  
  
Iori: See?! My fist's as usable as my nails! I'm not Ash Crimson!!! GLARG!!!  
  
While they go on with their violently noisy fight, Yuki stepped into the backyard.  
  
Yuki: Oh, boys! They're fighting again, how sweet...  
  
Kyo and Iori stopped fighting and eyed at Yuki, who sat on a bench there.  
  
Kyo: Why did you stop the fight, Iori?  
  
Iori: I didn't, you did!  
  
Kyo: Wha—?! Don't you go blaming on others!  
  
Iori: Shuddap, let's just fight again!  
  
Yuki: Come on, boys! It's break time! Get some drinks here!  
  
Kyo: YIP~PEEE!!! Drinks!  
  
Iori: Darn, we were just starting to have fun...  
  
Kyo and Iori settled down on the ground.  
  
Yuki scanned through his plastic bag.  
  
Shingo: Do you have anything for me, Yuki-san?  
  
Yuki: Sure! Here!  
  
Shingo eagerly catches the can Yuki threw him.  
  
His eager look changed when he discovered it was a can of milk.  
  
Shingo: MILK?!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Faints dramatically)  
  
Kyo: I thought you know that he HATES milk.  
  
Yuki: I thought you know that milk is good for his growth.  
  
Iori: Gimme sumthin HARD, Yuki!  
  
Yuki: You can just bite the can, you know! Here's coffee...!  
  
Kyo: Whattaboutme?  
  
Yuki: (Opening a can of juice) Sorry, I guess that's all...  
  
Kyo: Unfair!!!!! (turns away)  
  
Yuki: Come on, it's good for your diet.  
  
Kyo: (Unable to say anything)  
  
They sat in silence, including Shingo who was out cold.  
  
Iori: I came here to tell you something, you know, Kyo?  
  
Kyo: Really? What? Have you found a way to restore my flames?  
  
Iori: No...  
  
Kyo: So what?  
  
Iori: I forgot...  
  
Kyo: ... Very typical of you.  
  
Iori: Anyway, Caffeine always gets me drowsy.....  
  
zzzzzzzzz......!!!  
  
Yuki: Oh, that's cute, now they're both sleeping.  
  
Kyo: What should we do now? Bury them? Toss them in the river?  
  
Yuki: Why don't you let them spend the night here? Your house is huge.  
  
Kyo: No wayyyy...!!! Yagami and Shingo, IN MY HOUSE?! NO!!!  
  
Yuki: Okay, then, how about if I stay for the night too?  
  
Kyo: Yaayy...!!! With me? There's no other bed, though, I only have 3.  
  
Yuki: Of course not, you can just sleep on the floor. It's good for your flames.  
  
Kyo: ... [Oh, this is how life can be so pitiful life for a Kyo Kusanagi...]  
  
END!  
  
I'll get to the point in the next chapter!  
  
Kyo and Shingo will get the experience of their life.  
  
Good for Shingo, Bad for Kyo, and Iori doesn't care. 


	3. Iori's Attic

Iori's Attic  
  
Flame to Flame  
  
It was a day after a nice, sunny morning, and the sun luckily still manages to shine on the Earth.  
  
Kyo woke up that morning, and headed straight to the dining room to find that his guests have eaten all the breakfast for him.  
  
Yuki: Oh, good morning, Kyo! I made some ramen this morning.  
  
Kyo: Really? Where? I wanna—!  
  
Kyo was cut by Iori who appeared from the door behind him  
  
Iori: Good morning, Kyo, I wanted to tell you that the ramen was delicious.  
  
Kyo: Oh, so you and Shingo have tried it.  
  
Iori: No, we have cleared the bowls of it.  
  
Kyo: WHAT?! None left for me?!!! (Grabbed Iori's collars)  
  
Iori: Aw, come on, I'm not in mood for fight. It's a peaceful morning.  
  
Iori released Kyo's grip and went elsewhere, Kyo was left gaping stupidly.  
  
Kyo: I think I'm gonna cry... [Being treated like this in my own house!!!]  
  
Yuki: Oh, don't cry, it's good for your diet.  
  
Kyo: Y-yes... [Booo-hoooo...!!!]  
  
Yuki left. Iori and Shingo entered the dining room, Kyo was still standing there, unmoving, still with the same expression.  
  
Kyo: ... [Time freezes around me, I'm sure...]  
  
Shingo: Oh, Kyo-san!!! Is this a new pose for training? (Copies Kyo's pose)  
  
Kyo: ... [My stupid disciple also freezes under time...]  
  
Shingo: Gee, what does this pose do, Kyo-san? It's making my muscles ache.  
  
Kyo: ... [My stupid disciple is questioning useless things...]  
  
Iori gazed blankly at the two.  
  
Iori: ... [They look like a pair of fresh, cooked, delicious, red crabs.]  
  
I think I'm starting to remember the thing I wanted to tell you yesterday, Kyo.  
  
Kyo: ... [My rival is senile, by the power of time. But he isn't freezing]  
  
Iori: Something about Orochi or so...  
  
Kyo: ... [Ahh, Orochi brings back memories...]  
  
Shingo: I'm... Sor–ry, Kyo...–san... I... can't... hold... *Crash...*  
  
Shingo fell backwards, and hit a mirror near the table, it broke.  
  
Iori's eyes lit up, he remembered a thing.  
  
Iori: MIRROR! MIRROR!!!  
  
Kyo fell down too.  
  
Kyo: ... [So time has finally released its firm grip on me.]  
  
Iori: Yeah, Mirror! Mirror!!! Hey, let's come to my house! Yeah, my house! Mirror!!!  
  
Kyo: ... [He doesn't look that bad, why does he want mirrors so badly?]  
  
Iori: Let's go Kyo, let's go! It's unlike Kagura's! Mirror, mirror!  
  
Kyo stood up, and stared interestedly at his rival.  
  
Iori: Yeah! Mirror! (Grabbed Kyo's arm) Let's go!  
  
Kyo: (Grabbed Shingo's arm) Help me, Shingo, he's gonna rape me!!!  
  
Shingo: No! I rather die than see the horror of Yagami's house!!!  
  
Iori: Mirror in my attic! My house, yeah my house!  
  
Kyo: ... [Is that some kind of spell he's muttering?]  
  
Iori kept up the mirror-mirror yeah till they saw Iori's house.  
  
It was like any other house, peaceful, it was painted light blue and light purple.  
  
Iori: C'mon, in!  
  
Shingo: [Oh, no! He's gonna keep us prisoner!]  
  
Kyo: [What's happening here? Iori is inviting me into his house?]  
  
Inside, it was very weird.  
  
Weird architecture, weird decorations, things better not mentioned here because it may require me to change the Rating, all stuffs like that filled the living room.  
  
Next, they entered the dining room and saw another type of architecture; this room is full of action figures. Iori, Spider man, K', Iori, Orochi, Wolverine, Chizuru, Iori, Kyo, Maryln Manson, Limpbizkit, Linkin Park, Iori's band, L'arc~en~ciel, etc... aside from those the furniture are just normal polished wood.  
  
They needed to pass through the kitchen, according to Iori, to get to his bedroom because the main stairs is full of electronics and musical instruments.  
  
The kitchen was near the dining room, it is decorated with souvenirs from all around the world, mostly countries KoF has been to. Yeah, most predictably Iori collected them between matches if possible.  
  
They went up a circle stairs with potted plants all on it. It turned out that Iori have Carnivorous Plants, but there are also roses, lilies, orchids and stuff.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the door of Iori's room. It was scary, very scary; It was Gothic looking, gargoyles on its handle. There was a carved skull as a decoration, but Iori still hang some ribbons and Christmas Decorations although it's July already.  
  
Iori slowly opened the door...  
  
Iori: So, what're you two waiting for? C'mon in.  
  
Kyo: Brace yourself, Shingo.  
  
Shingo: Yes, Kyo-san, there may be pictures of our most terrible deaths inside.  
  
A girly aura hangs on the room. There were dolls, not action figures, dolls of Kyo, Iori, Saishu, Shingo, Orochi, Chizuru, Iori's band, Leona, Yamazaki, Vice, and Mature. All looking cute, even Orochi. The walls were painted yellow and clad in pink wallpaper at several spots. A dresser wasnear the bed, and it was white, a Mickey Mouse Alarm Clock was on it.  
  
Kyo: What's this...?! [I know Iori's a freak, but this is outta prediction!]  
  
Shingo: Oh, what a nice room, Yagami-san...  
  
Iori: Thanks... Please, sit down and make yourself at home.  
  
Shingo sat on Iori's red-heart patterned blanket clad bed, while Kyo remained standing in hesitation.  
  
Kyo: Where are you going?  
  
Iori: To look for the mirror.  
  
Kyo: Oh, yeah, mirror...  
  
Iori: Yeah, MIRROR!!! (Dashed out of the room)  
  
Kyo: Psychotic freak...  
  
Kyo then sat down near Shingo, who was picking up a portrait from Iori's dresser.  
  
Shingo: Say, Kyo-san whose portrait is this?  
  
Kyo: Why dontcha jus ask Iori?  
  
Shingo: Well, don't you know who this is?  
  
Kyo: It's Iori's father.  
  
Shingo: What happened to him?  
  
Kyo: Accident, Iori fell from the rooftop of Kusanagi Resident and hit his father's head.  
  
He thought his father was dead instead of fainted, and he buried him quickly.  
  
Since then he hated my family because he thought we caused it.  
  
Shingo: ...Umm... It's not your fault.  
  
Kyo: Of course it's not, it's obvious.  
  
Everybody told him to stop chasing that kitten which climbed up to my roof.  
  
Shingo: ...  
  
Iori rushed back to the room.  
  
Iori: Can't find it, would you guys accompany me up to my attic? I'm kinda scared of ghosts...  
  
Kyo: ...  
  
Shingo: He IS a freak, I guess...  
  
Iori led their way to the attic, which is through another way in the 2nd floor corridor.  
  
The attic was dark, just like other attics. But it wasn't dusty, and the darkness only maintained until Iori turned on the lights, at which it became a little bright.  
  
Iori: Let's look around. If you find any mirror call for me.  
  
They began ransacking through the attic.  
  
Kyo found some dolls like the ones in the bedroom, but here they're hung from the ceiling, and there's an addition of the '97 Newface (Band) Team and a cute but stupid-looking eight headed dragon.  
  
Kyo: What are these for?  
  
Iori: Umm... Nothing, you'll probably find out soon enough.  
  
They continued their search.  
  
Then they heard Iori yelling.  
  
Iori: Here! I've found it! The mirror I've found it!  
  
Kyo and Shingo quickly went to join Iori  
  
There they found a clean mirror on a dusty table.  
  
The mirror had golden frame that formed the shape of eight serpents.  
  
Kyo: This? Whazzis?  
  
Shingo: Isn't it a mirror?  
  
Iori: (A wild look in his eyes) No, it's Orochi!!!  
  
OROCHI!!!  
  
All of a sudden Iori went rampage.  
  
He ran to the cute but stupid-looking Eight-headed Dragon Doll and began slashing and throwing purple flames at it, causing the whole line of dolls to shake.  
  
At that moment, Kyo also saw several dolls of him, but they're wrecked up.  
  
Both Kyo and Shingo then realized what those dolls are for.  
  
Kyo: Unbelievable! He's using those dolls to his anger!  
  
Shingo: Uh-huh, unbelievably psychotic!  
  
Shingo sat on a nearby chair.  
  
A minute passed by, the doll now looks really scrapped.  
  
Kyo: Hey Iori, are you done?  
  
Iori stopped.  
  
Iori: Uh, yeah, I guess so...  
  
Kyo: Good, now explain this to us. (points at the mirror)  
  
Iori: Actually, I don't really know too, all I know that it has magical powers which may be dangerous, that's why I called you here.  
  
Kyo: You're actually hoping me to understand this?! You stupid shit! Why didn't you just call Chizuru instead?  
  
Iori: Uhh... I don't know her number; I was also hoping you do.  
  
Kyo: Well, I don't, so we have to solve this on our own eh?  
  
Iori: I will much appreciate your help...  
  
They started examining the mirror, trying to look professional but instead looked like two very idiotic foreigners. Shingo then stood up eagerly to help.  
  
Shingo: Come on, Yagami-san, Kusanagi-san, I'll help you out!  
  
Kyo: NO!  
  
Iori: I don't think it's a good idea...  
  
Shingo: Oh, come on, don't reject kindness from others. And anyway, you two obviously needed help...  
  
Shingo broke the mirror.  
  
Shingo: Oooooh, no! Why do I always have rotten lucks with mirrors? 7 years bad luck and now another!  
  
Kyo: And 7 years hated and slashed by Iori...  
  
Shingo: Wha...? Whoooppsss....  
  
Iori's eyes turned RED!  
  
This really does, look bad...  
  
Iori: You... Agh... Crazy Idiot discple of Kusanagi... Brat... I'll KILL YOU!!!  
  
SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shingo: AAAAAA—AAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs like hell)  
  
Kyo took Shingo's chair and watched calmly as Iori chase Shingo around in obsession to kill him.  
  
A moment later Iori was getting nearer and nearer to Shingo, but Kyo was already getting bored. After letting out a huge yawn he rose to his feet and stopped the two.  
  
Kyo: Shhh... Come on, that's enough playing, don't you think?  
  
Iori stopped dead; Shingo fell due to sudden stop and exhaustion.  
  
Iori: Whath?  
  
Kyo: Enough playing, shouldn't we go and see what we can make out of the mirror's leftovers?  
  
Iori: Yeah, a good idea.  
  
Kyo stood up and took the now-empty frame of the mirror.  
  
Then he moved near the chair he and Shingo sat on, but now it's occupied by Shingo.  
  
Iori: Can you make out anything?  
  
Kyo: No, bad luck.  
  
Shingo suddenly pulled the handle of the mirror along with Kyo's hand.  
  
Shingo : Here, let me try...  
  
Kyo: No way! You're not gonna make it worse!  
  
Shingo: But I just wanna help...!  
  
Kyo: You're no help!  
  
As their pulling continues, Iori sighed, observing them.  
  
Iori: Duh, I wish something unusual happens...  
  
Kyo & Shingo: What?  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
A flash of light (isn't it obvious?) emitted from the empty mirror frame, Kyo and Shingo who were near the object gained temporary blindness, but Iori recovered in just a second.  
  
Shingo: Hey, hey, what happened?  
  
Iori: It emitted a flash of light...  
  
Kyo: Where am I? The chair doesn't feel at all cushy no more...  
  
Iori: Of course, you've been on the floor.  
  
Shingo: What?  
  
Kyo: No! I was on the chair...  
  
Shingo: Oh, my sight's returning...  
  
Kyo: Mine too! Hey, I'm still on the chair alright!  
  
Shingo: Me too, I'm still on the fl–o–o–...r?  
  
Iori: What's happening here?  
  
Kyo: Whooooopppssss...  
  
Shingo: No dammit!!! I'm not there! I'm here!!! I'm there! Not here!!!  
  
Kyo & Shingo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So? Figured it out?  
  
Sorry for taking so long, and my writing's lame too...  
  
Shingo and Kyo switched bodies if you didn't figure it out because of my stupid style of writing... Sorry if you die of boredom (again)...  
  
By the way, the story I wrote about Iori is (of course, it's very stupid) not at all true.  
  
In the next chapter it's gonna be a living hell for Kyo, while Shingo's happy to be able to control flame. But still, life will never be sweet if you're on other's shoes.  
  
The first proof is Benimaru's and Goro's visit to Kyo's house.  
  
Review please, thanks for reading... 


End file.
